Fierecilla
by Elizabeth Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica que no quiere casarse a menos que sea por amor, despues de rechazar a muchos caballeros, incluyendo al principe Edward su papa le da un ultimatum: "matrimonio o convento de monjas" fic de Epoca XVII. RXE AXJ BxE
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son de S.M. la historia esta basada en las películas de época que he visto pero sobre todo en orgullo y prejuicio, libro y película.**

**Prefacio**

— ¡Nunca!— grité sin importarme que me escucharan, los sirvientes, mi padre y el pueblo entero — ¡Nunca voy a casarme con ese príncipe arrogante! ¡Ni aunque fuera el sucesor de la corona de Inglaterra!

Las mejillas de mi padre se pusieron rojas de furia, no le bastó con arreglar el matrimonio de mis hermanas mayores, también tenía que meterse con el mío.

—Isabella— me llamó con voz dura pero serena, a sabiendas de que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo —se que te prometí desde que eras una niña que te daría la libertad de escoger a tu esposo, pero haz rechazado a todos los hombres que te han hecho propuestas. Todos ellos eran nobles caballeros con fortuna aunque algunos no tuviesen títulos nobiliarios, ahora rechazas al mismísimo hijo del rey solo por puro orgullo y vanidad, mucho me temo tu corazón no será de nadie y dado que tu poder de negativa es tan fuerte, no me dejas otra alternativa que complacerte— había tanta convicción en su rostro que sentí un escalofrío —es el último matrimonio que rechazas, con toda la pena le diré al rey que haz declinado a su hijo.

Solté el aire de golpe, hasta entonces me di cuenta que había contenido la respiración.

— ¡Gracias padre! Me quita usted un gran peso de encima.

—No me agradezcas si no sabes aun sobre las consecuencias de tus actos— comería tierra si eso me salvaba de un matrimonio desdichado —no voy a permitir que te sigas comportando como una salvaje, tu hermana será la futura reina y no es propio que su familia se comporte como tu lo haces, mientras Alice no de a Luz un heredero varón es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar su lugar en la realeza.

—Pero usted es amigo del rey Carlisle, pensé que no tenía dudas sobre el matrimonio de mi hermana, me parece injusto que la pequeña Nicole no pueda gobernar solo por ser mujer.

—Haz dejado tu opinión muy clara Bella, ¡Eres tan imprudente que se la haz hecho saber a su majestad!

Estaba a punto de increpar porque el rey me dijo que él mismo odiaba las tradiciones pero mi padre no me dejó hablar.

—No me digas nada, pareces tener una respuesta cínica para todo, pero se acabó, si ningún hombre es digno de tomarte como esposa entonces lo hará Dios, he hablado con la Madre Superiora y está encantada de recibirte como novicia, por supuesto a cambio de tu generosa dote, tal vez el habito te haga mas humilde, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer.

—Entonces que así sea padre, aceptaré sus deseos sin protestar— La cara de mi padre palideció, parecía no creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. —Si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro a mis habitaciones.

Dedicar mi vida a servir a Dios y al prójimo, no era nada malo, si eso evitaba que se cumplieran los caprichos del príncipe Edward Cullen.

**Estoy reencontrándome con esta historia después de tenerla varada por mas de dos años, espero que haya alguien que quiera sabes el desenlace, actualmente solo hay tres capítulos escritos y uno en proceso.**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

**Los personajes son Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece. Muchos de los lugares y hechos que aparecen en este fanfic son ficticios y no tienen nada que ver con la historia real de Inglaterra. **

**Conociendo al enemigo **

—Me encanta ese vestido Rose— decía Alice mi hermana, a nuestras hermana mayor Rosalie —Si el príncipe Jasper no se enamora de ti esta noche, yo no se juzgar la belleza.

—O a los hombres— les dije desde el rincón.

Ellas me ignoraron como lo hacían de un tiempo para acá. Su única meta en la vida era casarse con el mejor partido y sin duda eso era el Príncipe Jasper, legitimo heredero al trono de Inglaterra.

El rey Carlisle le había participado a mi padre Charles Swan, Duque de Meyton y su mejor amigo, que era su deseo que su primogénito contrajera nupcias con alguna de sus hijas.

Mi padre encantado le ofreció la mano de su hija mayor como es la costumbre, solo faltaba que los futuros esposos se conocieran para firmar el contrato de matrimonio. No había ninguna razón para que el príncipe rechazara a Rosalie pues ella es, aunque odie decirlo, la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, Helena de Troya sería invisible a su lado, con su preciosa cabellera rubia dorada hasta la cintura que enmarcaba un rostro de ángel en cual se situaban unos ojos aguamarina que le robarían el aliento a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, sin contar que, como a menudo ella misma decía, tenía la figura de Venus.

Todo esto no quiere decir que ella sea agradable. Al contrario, del tamaño de su belleza lo era también su vanidad y su ego. Aún peores ahora que sabía que podría ser la reina de Inglaterra.

—Te conviene ser buena conmigo Bella— decía —cuando sea la reina me encargaré de que te cases con un caballero guapo y rico, un duque o un conde.

Tal vez por eso Alice se la pasaba besándole los pies. En verdad la extrañaba mucho, desde que cumplió dieciséis se alejó de mí para hacerse más al modo de Rosalie. Siempre había sido vanidosa pero ahora, gracias a mi madre y a mi hermana tenía una obsesión por el matrimonio que le nublaba el cerebro. Solo de vez en cuando ella entraba a mi alcoba y me abrazaba y platicaba conmigo.

Mamá que tampoco me prestaba atención, al tener a penas trece años, no era precisamente lo que se ella solía nombrar como una chica casadera. Su meta en la vida era que sus tres hijas tuvieran un buen matrimonio.

Con los actuales sucesos le rogué con todo el corazón a mi padre que me permitiera escoger a mi esposo en vez de exponerme como tarta en medio de una fiesta para ver quien deseaba escogerme, gracias a Dios mi padre accedió.

Mama entró a la habitación con una nueva sección de zapatos y joyas para que Rosalie escogiera las que usaría la noche del baile en la que el rey y sus hijos vinieran a pavonearse a nuestro castillo.

Como dije no tenía una buena relación con mamá, no después de escucharla describirme con palabras bastante despreciativas con papá.

—_No se por que consientes tanto a esa chiquilla, es demasiado cabezota y no es ni la mitad de hermosa que Rosalie y tampoco la mitad de alegre que Alice._

—_Pero_ _ellas no tienen ni la mitad_ _de_ _su inteligencia_— me había defendido papá, claro que lo arruinó con la última frase —_es casi como un hombre_.

Mama siempre decía que yo me comportaba como un chico, pero escucharlo de labios de mi padre era muy doloroso.

¿Por qué las chicas no podían hacer cosas de chicos? ¿No puedo ser simplemente una chica muy inteligente?

Correr en el campo, montar a caballo y nadar en el río, según Renée era algo inapropiado para una dama que se preciara de serlo.

Pero nada importaba porque yo sería muy feliz mientras mi padre no me obligara a casarme, y puesto que el lo había prometido, todo estaría muy bien.

El día en que los miembros de la realeza vendrían –en palabras de mi madre- a iluminar nuestro hogar llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba. Mis padres se habían gastado una fortuna para tener la casa presentable, mandaron lustrar todos los muebles, arreglaron todos los imperfectos, aun los que tenían siglos descompuestos, los sirvientes limpiaron a conciencia cada rincón del castillo Swan.

Los manteles finos, las vajillas de porcelana extranjera y el servicio de plata ya estaban listos para usarse. Todo para alagar al futuro esposo de mi hermana.

—Oh— chillo-grito Renée —puedo ver los carruajes, ¡Mira Rose, que hermosos corceles!— rodé mis ojos — ¡No puedo creer que la reina Esme estará en nuestra casa! Hasta podríamos ser amigas, tal vez si nos llevamos bien me invite a la corte.

Al estar nuestra provincia tan lejos del castillo Cullen, mamá tenía que conformarse con la escasa vida social de la región, donde convivía con las esposas de los pocos terratenientes de la zona. Las obligaciones de papa como duque de Meyton, habían privado a Rosalie de su primera temporada en Londres y si contraía matrimonio con el mayor de los Cullen, mamá tendría que esperar otro año y medio, hasta que Alice cumpla los diecisiete para su añorado traslado a la ciudad.

—Mas vale que te comportes mujer, no importunes a la Reyna.

Se me escapó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por mamá pude ver la mirada envenenada que proyectó para mi.

Sinceramente me dio pereza ver como mis hermanas y mi madre no se despegaban de la ventana y me fui a dar la vuelta por ahí, esperando encontrar algo interesante en que invertir mi tiempo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella?— me retuvo mi papa cuando estuve a punto de abandonar la habitación. Casi lo logro.

—A buscar mi peineta padre.

Me sonrió pícaramente.

—Tú no usas peinetas Bella.

Papá me conocía muy bien, ¿Es qué no pude encontrar una respuesta mejor?

— ¡Papa!— dije ruborizada —Tomare una de Alice.

Mencioné a Alice y no a Rosalie, en parte porque Alice ama a las peinetas y en parte porque Rosalie me corta las manos si llego a tocar sus cosas.

—Te quedaras aquí jovencita, te conozco, eres capaz de irte sola a merodear por el bosque con tal de evitar socializar.

Puse mala cara.

—Nunca me va a dejar en paz con eso ¿cierto? Cualquiera puede perderse en el bosque en la noche y cuando esta lloviendo.

La cara de mi padre ya no era bromista sino seria.

—Ninguna niña de tu edad sería tan temeraria para internarse en el bosque a media noche.

—Pero la señora Cope se había perdido, no podía dejar que un lobo se la comiera.

La señora Cope era mi gatita, un viajero egipcio me la regaló cuando tenía diez años, tenía once cuando me perdí en el bosque tratando de encontrarla.

—Te quedas aquí y se acabó no voy a discutir contigo.

Momentos mas tarde estábamos en el jardín, la familia real ya estaba entrando a Meyton.

Después de los guardias y consejeros llegó hasta la entrada del castillo, donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, el rey Carlisle. Saludó afectuosamente a mi padre y luego fue a coger de la mano a su esposa, la reina Esme.

Mi madre, mis hermanas y yo los saludamos con una inclinación cuando mi padre nos presentaba a los visitantes.

Después entraron los príncipes, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Rose se emocionaba y Alice se ponía colorada. Realmente yo no había alzado la vista para verlos, seguro eran unos mimados arrogantes.

Papá ya conocía a los príncipes, debido a sus visitas regulares a la corte, pero aún así los presentaron con sus títulos nobiliarios y todo, realmente yo estaba demasiado aburrida como para aprenderme alguno.

Solo levanté la vista cuando mi padre empezó hablar.

Y yo a mis cortos trece años no estaba preparada para tal belleza masculina.

El mas alto y también creo que futuro prometido de Rosalie, era rubio y de ojos tan azules como el mar, pero eran algo fríos, como el hielo.

El del medio y el más hermoso de los tres tenía una cabellera castaña rojiza, extraña y desordenada, y divina a la vez. Era casi tan alto como su hermano, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda, intensos y misteriosos.

Yo me había equivocado en cuanto a quien era el mas alto. Pero aunque el tercero de ellos parecía más grande y corpulento, tenía un rostro aniñado y tierno. Estaba sonriendo y se le formaban unos hoyuelos muy bonitos en las mejillas.

Por primera vez en mi corta vida deseé verme linda.

—Tiene usted unas hijas muy hermosas— le dijo el cobrizo a mi papá, mientras miraba a mis hermanas mayores, pero frunció el ceño cuando me miró a mí.

¿Qué significaba eso?

No presté mas atención su voz era suave y aterciopelada, sentí cosquillas en el estomago.

¿A caso me gustaba el príncipe?

Me puse colorada solo de pensarlo, pero nadie lo notó. O eso creía yo, el chico de los hoyuelos se estaba riendo, aparentemente de mí. Los demás avanzaban al interior del castillo.

Se rezagó junto conmigo.

—Soy Emmett— me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

¡Madre mía! Más rubor.

—Sus mejillas de manzana son encantadoras— dijo risueño.

Y porque era yo no pude evitar contestar con ironía:

—Gracias, no sabe como me encanta que me digan lo encantadora que luzco cuando estoy avergonzada.

Hizo una mueca, mi evidente sarcasmo no le gustó.

—Perdón alteza no quise ser grosera— sería terrible si el principito me acusaba con papá.

Su anterior rostro sonriente regresó.

—No se disculpe, me gustan damas que no se quedan calladas, las señoras de la corte siempre parecen decir lo que creen quiero escuchar, que alguien me ponga en mi lugar es… refrescante.

Sonreí, al menos este príncipe me caía bien, si el fuera el futuro rey todo seria mas divertido.

—Ya quisiera mi padre que dijera siempre lo que la gente quiere oír— dije sin pensar.

El me miró con suspicacia, mientras entrelazaba nuestros brazos para entrar al castillo.

Mis hermanas también iban cogidas de las manos de los otros príncipes.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?— preguntó dudoso.

—Trece— conteste inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Juraría que al menos tiene dieciséis.

—Dios me libre— lo mire horrorizada —si tuviera esa edad, mi querida madre ya estuviera buscándome marido.

— ¿Es que no quiere casarse?

Y porque soy una romántica no pude evitar contestar.

—Quiero casarme con quien yo quiera, no con quien me impongan.

Nuestra inapropiada charla fue interrumpida cuando llegamos al salón, todo el rato estuve observando al príncipe Edward, pero él no me devolvió ninguna mirada.

La cena se sirvió mas tarde y en cuando pude me excusé para irme a mis habitaciones. A nadie le importó que la niña pequeña se fuera a dormir, para mi suerte.

Estaba acostada en mi cama pero no me podía dormir pensando en dos orbes esmeraldas hipnotizantes, me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan boba. Según escuché el príncipe Edward tenía veinte años, jamás se fijaría en mí.

A la noche siguiente se celebraba un baile en honor a su majestad, me encontré a mi misma buscando mi vestido mas lindo, azul fuerte. Era mi primer baile.

Alice me miró sorprendida cuando le pedí que me peinara, incluso Rosalie me ayudó a arreglarme colocando flores blancas en mi cabello.

Renée entro a la habitación como un remolino.

— ¡Niñas dense prisa!— se paró en seco cuando me vio —Dios santo Isabella, te ves hermosa, ¡gracias dios mío, pensé que nunca ibas a hacer entrar en razón a esta hija mía! ¿Estas feliz por tu primer baile cielo?— preguntó con una dulzura que no había usado conmigo antes.

— ¡Mamá!— me queje irritada.

Pero ella obviamente, no prestó atención porque Alice y Rosalie todavía no estaban listas.

Cuando mis hermanas y yo bajamos todos parecieron vernos, me sonrojé al ser el centro de atención, mis hermanas fueron interceptadas rápidamente por ávidos bailarines, así que yo solo merodeé por el salón buscando a alguien que prefiero no nombrar.

No tuve que buscar por más tiempo, el príncipe Edward estaba bailando con mi hermana Alice, Emmett estaba bailando con Rosalie.

—Me concede esta pieza señorita Isabella— una vos suave me llamó.

Tragué saliva, era el príncipe Jasper.

—Este… yo— que se supone que debía contestar, era el futuro rey —si, claro.

Me tendió su mano y yo la tomé.

—Se ve hermosa esta noche— me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

Por supuesto me sonrojé.

Una sonrisa bailo en sus labios carnosos.

—Su padre me dijo que era su primer baile, no se preocupe, es una melodía lenta, no deberíamos tener ningún problema, es un honor ser su primera pareja.

Logré concluir el la danza si equivocarme, tropezar o vomitar lo que era decir algo.

El príncipe Jasper no era muy conversador, sentí que me había invitado a bailar mas por compromiso que por gusto, pero era imposible sentirse incomodo en su presencia.

Baile otras dos piezas mas alegres con el príncipe Emmett que era bastante más carismático. Pero quien quería realmente me invitara no lo hizo.

Mas tarde descubrí porque. No quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero fue un accidente.

Cuando nadie estaba prestando atención, hurté una copa de licor, mi papá me daba a probar de vez en cuando, pero mamá se pondría histérica si se enterara.

Entre en un saloncito continuo al gran salón en donde se celebraba el baile, me escondí tras un sillón y comencé a beber mi copa a pequeños sorbos en la penumbra.

Después de unos momentos escuche que la pasos y voces.

—No cabe duda que los rumores eran ciertos— era la voz del príncipe Jasper —las hijas del duque tienen que ser las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto— parecía emocionado.

—Estoy de cuerdo contigo, hermano— concordó Emmett.

—Lo dirán por las hermanas mayores— contradijo Edward —por que la más pequeña tiene un aspecto demasiado común y corriente para tentarme.

Me tensé inmediatamente y ahogué un chillido, el no podía pensar eso de mí.

—Al contrario es la más interesante de las tres, más bien creo que es un botón de rosa a punto de reventar.

No quise escuchar más, me tapé los oídos como niña pequeña, ni las últimas palabras del príncipe Emmett me consolaban.

Esperé a que se alejaran y me dirigí por las puertas traseras hacia los establos necesitaba cabalgar.

**Este es el primer capitulo, espero que aun haya alguien por ahí.**


	3. Atrápame si puedes

**El mundo Twilight pertenece a S.M. solo la historia es mía. **

**Atrápame si puedes**

Me despedí de mis padres y sus majestades argumentando que me sentía cansada. Mamá me lanzó una mirada que dejaba muy claro que estaba molesta de que abandonara el baile pero no le presté atención, salí del salón y me dirigí a mis aposentos. Ahí tenía mi traje de montar, o mejor dicho la ropa que usaba para montar, unos pantalones viejos de papá que yo misma arreglé para que se ajustaran a mis piernas, un chaqueta cortesía de Seth el caballerango y unas botas viejas que me regalo Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Jake, como lo llamo de cariño, tiene mi misma edad pero es mucho más grande que yo, para poder calzarme sus botas las relleno con algodón.

Mamá se moriría si se enterara de que uso pantalones o pero aún que soy amiga del caballerango y del hijo del encargado del castillo.

No es como que a mí me importara.

Una vez que me vestí, me arranque con rudeza las flores que Rosalie había puesto con tanto cuidado en mi cabeza y deshice el elegante peinado para después acomodarme el cabello en un giro retorcido en la nuca. En la oscuridad podría confundirme con un varón.

Salí por mi ventana con mucha precaución, soy un poco miedosa con las alturas, pero me he escapado tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrada. Jacob y Seth hicieron para mí una especie de escalera de cuerdas. La amarraba a los barrotes de mi balcón y escalaba cuesta abajo, posteriormente al regresar la quitaba y la escondía en mi armario.

Por lo regular Jacob o Seth me acompañaban en mis cabalgatas nocturnas, no estaba tan loca como para salir en la oscuridad, pero esta noche ellos estaban ocupados encargándose de los caballos y los coches de los invitados.

Hoy era un caso especial, necesitaba olvidarme de ese tonto príncipe que me menospreció. Yo se que no soy tan hermosa y delicada como mis hermanas, pero no soy tan fea ¿cierto?

Como sea, tampoco él es tan guapo. Si le quitasen su cuerpo alto y atlético, el cabello sedoso y de ese color tan extraño, esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes, esos labios tan carnosos y ¿besables?

¿Desde cuanto yo pienso en besos?

Genial ahora tendría que ir a confesarme por tener pensamientos indecorosos.

Volviendo al tema anterior, sin todos esos atributos el príncipe Edward luciría como… si, como mi padre.

Además él es tan vanidoso, y arrogante y presumido y… demonios es tan guapo.

Naturalmente no había nadie en los establos. Gitana, me saludó con un sonoro relincho, como siempre.

Gitana es una yegua pura sangre que mi padre me regaló cuando cumplí trece años, la mandó traer del medio oriente el hombre que se la vendió dijo que era un animal muy fiel y tenía razón, se ponía furiosa si otra persona intentaba montarla.

Tuve que pararme en un banquillo para poder colocarle la silla de montar a Gitana y también para montarme, hubiera preferido estar alejada de los establos antes de subirme pero probablemente no hubiese alcanzado para hacerlo sola.

Gracias a Dios había luna llena y la noche estaba iluminada porque si no sería peligroso cabalgar de noche. Hoy solo daría unas vueltas por el prado cerca del río. Los terrenos ahí son lo bastantes planos como para no tener ningún problema.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente del castillo, jalé las riendas a Gitana para que trotara mas rápido.

A los minutos empecé ha escuchar los cascos de otro caballo de tras de mí, me volví a ver de quien se trataba y si era alguien conocido pero solo distinguí los contornos de una figura masculina empotrada en un caballo negro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y el corazón empezó a bombearme tan fuerte como los aleteos de un colibrí. Ajuste a Gitana para que corriera mas rápido, si lograba adentrarme en el bosque perdería al jinete desconocido. Nadie conoce mejor el bosque de noche que yo. Si tan solo lograra llegar…

**Edward POV**

Las hijas de Lord Swan eran encantadoras, tuve el placer de bailar con las hermanas mayores pero ciertamente no encontré en su intelecto y personalidad nada digno de admirar. La mayor aunque hermosa, era demasiado frívola y vanidosa para mi gusto y la que le seguía en edad y belleza, demasiado parlanchina y despabilada. No me había molestado en conocer a la menor porque es muy pequeña para considerarse una dama casadera y no era para nada el tipo de mujer que yo deseo como esposa.

Además, a pesar de saber que los deseos de mi padre era que encontráramos compañera entre las hijas de su mejor amigo. No era mi intención casarme con ninguna de ellas. Mi corazón pertenecía a la princesa Tanya Denali de Austria, lo difícil sería convencer a mi padre de que se casaba por amor y no por el trono de Austria.

No es que mi padre despreciara los matrimonios entre la realeza, pero al haberlo encontrado el mismo, en una plebeya inglesa, lo convenció de que nosotros teníamos que hacer lo mismo, que teníamos ese derecho. No es como que venir a aquí a conocer a las hijas del duque para que escogiéramos a una de ellas no fuera una imposición. Claro, Jasper era el único que estaba realmente obligado a casarse entes de que llegara el invierno.

— El baile ha sido de su agrado alteza— me preguntó la señorita Alice — ya no lo he visto bailar.

— Disculpe si la he ignorado señorita Alice, es solo que me siento un poco sofocado.

Emmett y la señorita Rosalie salieron de la sala de baile en ese momento, no parecían muy felices mientras se acercaban a nosotros. Cuestioné a mi hermano con la mirada pero él solo negro con la cabeza.

— Su alteza se siente un poco acalorado— comento la morena a los recién llegados — me preguntaba si os gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Si la señorita Alice me hubiera hecho esa propuesta a mí seria muy inapropiado, pero audazmente ella incluyó a su hermana y al mío.

Jasper se acercaba desde el otro extremo del salón, naturalmente se adhirió al plan. No podemos ignorar al "heredero al trono".

Noté toda la noche como Jasper miraba a la señorita Alice con especial interés, aunque ella no se percataba de ello, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que su hermana mayor fuera la más elogiada, tanto por los caballeros como por su madre.

Salimos hacia los jardines traseros, había suficientes antorchas encendidas para evadir de cierto modo la oscuridad, además de que la luna estaba completamente llena, me distraje un poco de la charla que se llevaba a cabo entre mis hermanos y las hermanas Swan.

— Oh Dios mío— la señorita Alice dio un grito ahogado — ese ladrón se está llevando la yegua de Bella.

— ¿Bella?— Preguntó Emmett confundido.

— Así le decimos de cariño a Isabella— contestó la mayor de las Swan un poco mordaz, en un tono nada apropiado para dirigirse a un príncipe.

— ¡Pronto a los caballos!

No había tiempo para ir a buscar nuestros propios caballos así que tome un corcel negro que estaba amarrado no muy lejos y salí a todo galope detrás del ladrón.

El muy mañoso se percató de que lo estaba siguiendo y aceleró su trote, era un jinete muy ágil debido a su escaso tamaño.

Estuve a punto de alcanzarlo pero se internó en el bosque, ya no se escuchaba su trote ni el relincho del animal.

Lo perdí.

**Bella POV**

Con la respiración acelerada logré burlar al jinete, estuvo cerca, estuvo a punto de alcanzarme. A lo lejos podía escuchar las pisadas de varios caballos al menos tres. Pero tenía mayores problemas que esos, me había bajado del lomo de Gitana que ahora estaba amarrada al tronco de un árbol y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a volver a subir.

Empecé a despotricar en voz alta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dios, por que soy tan pequeña!, es que no puedo tener piernas largas como Seth y Jacob, ¡Me lleva el demonio!

— Esa nos forma de expresarse para una señorita— una voz suave me sobresaltó y me quedé paralizada del miedo.

**Esta historia sufrió ligeros cambios alteraciones y por eso he republicado algunos capítulos, si ya han leído esta historia con anterioridad, gracias por continuar aquí, si son nuevas lectoras bienvenidas sean.**

**Besitos mordelones.**


	4. El diablo monta a horcadas

**El diablo manta a horcadas**

**El mundo Twilight pertenece a S.M. solo la historia es mía. **

**Emmett POV**

La gente de Meyton es bastante entretenida y hay personas bastantes sofisticadas para vivir tan lejos de Londres. Mis ojos pudieron deleitarse con los encantos de las mujeres de la región, pero eran sin duda las hermanas Swan las que se llevan el titulo de las más hermosas.

La mayor, la señorita Rosalie, era de acuerdo a los cánones, la más bonita y graciosa, pero para nada de mi tipo. Seguramente es de esas mujeres que están acostumbradas a ser admiradas y se enfurecen haciendo pataletas cuando son ignoradas o no consiguen lo que quieren,

Y si algo tenía muy claro es que yo nunca sería un marido mangoneado.

Claro que yo quiero casarme… dentro de muchos años. Al fin de cuentas, siendo el hermano menor yo no tengo la obligación de casarme muy joven para engendrar un heredero.

De los hijos del rey Carlisle: Jasper como heredero era tranquilo y responsable, siempre metido en su futuro como gobernante. Edward serio y a pesar de no anhelar el trono, muy consiente de las necesidades del pueblo. A mi también me importa el bienestar de mi reino, claro, pero yo me veo a mi mismo como el divertido y relajado.

Mientras que mis hermanos piensan que soy un sinvergüenza vago respecto a las féminas, a mí me gusta pensar que prefiero ser consentido y que disfruto de los placeres que ellas están dispuestas a darme.

La señorita Alice, la muchacha del medio, en caso de que yo la estuviera buscando, podría ser una excelente compañera para mí. Ella es simpática, hermosa y divertida. Sin embargo, Jasper no le ha quitado la vista de encima y sospecho que se avecinan los problemas.

Él viejo Charlie Swan le dejó bastante claro a papá que quiere que su hija mayor se case antes de conceder la mano de las más chicas. Jasper estaba prácticamente obligado a desposar a la señorita Rosalie, al menos que su mano fuera concedida a otro hombre antes.

Estaba casi seguro que esa pequeña vanidosa ya se sueña siendo princesa. Me apiado del alma del pobre imbécil que la lleve al altar.

La mas pequeña de las Swan era otra historia, además de ser bonita era audaz e inteligente, algo poco común entra las jóvenes que solo tenían más cabeza que para bordados y vestidos. Ésta noche lucía preciosa, con un vestido que resaltaba su delicada figura infantil. No pude evitar pedirle un baile cuando terminó de bailar una pieza con mi hermano y no fue suficiente pues tuve al atreviendo de pedirle que bailara conmigo por segunda vez. Desgraciadamente ya no pude pedirle mas bailes. A mitad de la noche la pequeña Isabella decidió irse a dormir. Seguramente no está acostumbrada a desvelarse.

Me acerque a donde la familia Swan se encontraba para invitar a la señorita Rosalie a bailar, papá quería que fuéramos galantes con las muchachas Swan, ella accedió contenta.

— Meyton es de su agrado señor— preguntó después de un rato de no en que ninguno de los dos había hablado. Me pareció que se esforzaba por entablar conversación.

— Me parece una provincia maravillosa, los paisajes son grandiosos y desde luego es mucho mas tranquilo que la ciudad — contesté con sinceridad.

La joven suspiró con anhelo.

— Y sin embargo que no daríamos mi hermana y yo porque Padre nos hubiera llevado a vivir a Londres en lugar de traer a las mejores institutrices.

— ¿Se refiere usted a la señorita Alice?

— Por supuesto, Isabella se comporta a veces como una salvaje, Padre deseaba tanto un varón que siempre a dispensado su comportamiento inapropiado, o tal ves por su falta de gracia— exclamo desdeñosa, su barbilla levemente alzada mientras juzgaba a su hermana pequeña, sintiéndose moralmente superior.

— Difiero totalmente con usted en cuanto a la forma de ser de su hermana menor, en ningún momento me ha parecido que su comportamiento sea incorrecto, y además pienso que el creador no ha escatimado su gracia con ella, por el contrario, la a dotado generosamente de belleza exterior como interior aunque esta ultima esté bastante menospreciada.

Ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada apretando sus puños y sus facciones se volvieron apretadas y tensas.

— Insinúa su alteza que yo carezco de ella— inquirió molesta.

— No he dicho tal cosa señorita Swan, solo que parece usted apreciar mas la imagen que proyecta y las costumbres frívolas en lugar de cultivas el amor fraternal.

No tuvo oportunidad de replica debido que la melodía terminó sin que nos diéramos cuenta. La acompañé fuera de la pista del baile en donde la señorita Alice y Edward estaban conversando. Edward me interrogó silenciosamente al notar la evidente incomodidad entre la dama en cuestión y yo, solo hice un gesto de negación moviendo la cabeza, restándole importancia.

No hubiera querido ser irrespetuoso con la mayor de las Swan, pero sus agravios en contra de la señorita Isabella activaron en mi interior un fuerte instinto protector, probablemente por los sentimientos que provocaba en mi la pequeña mujercita. Por un momento me imaginé dentro de algunos años pidiendo su mano y esos dulces pensamientos me arrancaron una sonrisa.

— Su alteza se siente un poco acalorado, me preguntaba si os gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco— ofreció la señorita Alice.

Aunque no me apetecía pasar más tiempo con la mayor, la otra hermana, como bien lo dije antes era simpática y agradable.

Nos disponíamos a salir cuando Jasper se nos unió, todo el tiempo pendiente hasta de las más insustanciales palabras de la chica morena, situación que para nada complacía a ala rubia.

La noche estaba clara, tanto Edward como yo nos distrajimos de la conversación, la joven Alice estaba explicando incitada por Jasper las lecturas que le gustaban y por qué, mientras que su hermana no trataba de ocultar su desprecio hacia mi.

La aparente clama se disolvió con un grito

— ¡Oh dios mío!, ese ladrón se está llevando la yegua de Bella—

_Bella…_

— ¿Bella?— pregunté confundido.

— A si le decimos de cariño a Isabella— contestó mordazmente Rosalie, como si creyera que su hermana no mereciera ese apodo.

— ¡Pronto a los caballos!— exclamé rápidamente pensando en evitar un disgusto a mi apreciada niña, le pedí a sus hermanas que no le avisaran del suceso hasta que atrapáramos al bandido.

Mientras que Jasper y yo corríamos a las caballerizas en busca de nuestros corceles, Edward tomó el primer caballo, que probablemente pertenecía a algún invitado, y después salió a todo galope tras el delincuente.

Alertamos a algunos de los empleados, dos muchachos altos y morenos no mayores de dieciséis años, pero muy corpulentos. Me parecido por su actitud poco interesada e incluso temerosa, que no querían que atrapáramos al bandido, tal vez incluso eran sus cómplices. No les hice saber mis sospechas para que no se asustaran y huyeran.

Cuando nos encontramos a Edward en el bosque, había perdido de vista a nuestro fugitivo, por lo que nos enfrascamos en su búsqueda en las profundidades del bosque.

Por mi parte seguí de cerca al muchacho del que ahora se sabía que se llamaba Seth. Cuando creía que nadie lo observaba Seth se bajó del caballo y lo escuché murmurar un débil — _Bella_— hacia la oscuridad.

Entonces comprendí por qué el bandido era tan ágil y pequeño, no era un niño como vergonzosamente Edward había supuesto. Era una niña disfrazada de niño. _Así que el diablo monta a horcadas_ pensé no sin cierta ironía.

Me bajé del caballo, para ir en busca de esa pilluela y encontrarla antes que los demás, presté especial atención a los sonidos del bosque, ella debería estar muy asustada si como Edward decía, estuvo a punto de atraparla. No tarde mucho en encontrarla, pues fue su misma voz la me acerco hasta donde ella estaba.

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Dios por que soy tan pequeña!, es que no puedo tener piernas largas como Seth y Jacob, me lleva el demonio— me causó gracia que maldijera aunque no fuera propio de una dama y menos una de su rango.

— Esa no es forma de expresarse para una señorita— mi voz la sobresaltó, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

— Que le hace pensar que soy una dama, forastero, que no ve mi vestimenta, soy un muchacho— hablo utilizando una voz fingidamente ronca.

— Un hombre que se vanaglorie con su virilidad no se llama a sí mismo _pequeña_—

— ¡Rayos!— volvió a maldecir sin darse cuenta.

Ella todavía no sabe quien soy… interesante.

— Me temo que necesita ayuda para montar a su yegua, señorita—

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estaba experimentando un poquito, puedo subir sola, gracias, puede marcharse.

Enarqué una ceja, claro que ella no lo notó en la oscuridad.

— Le molestaría que espere a que lo haga, solo por si acaso.

— Como quiera— gruñó.

Esto se ponía cada vez mas divertido.

Bella intentó montar la yegua de todas las maneras posibles, desde saltando, tomando impulso, llegando incluso a quedar medio sostenida de la silla con sus manos.

Aguanté estoicamente las ganas de reírme, pero después de diez intentos comencé a ponerme nervioso. Por los gemidos que soltaba era evidente que se estaba lastimando.

Tras otro intento fallido estuvo a punto de caer pero logré impedirlo atrapándola antes de que tocara el suelo. Trate de ignorar lo que sentí cuando tuve a la chiquilla en mis brazos, sin duda me estaba volviendo un pervertido.

Sentí un golpecito en mi hombro izquierdo, se supone que ella estaba pegándome con todas sus fuerzas, el primero no dolió pero los siguientes veinte sí.

— ¡Basta!— grité un poco enojado, digo la salvé de ir a dar al suelo, si no me lo quiere agradecer está bien pero ¿los golpes son necesarios?

Obviamente ella pensaba que sí.

— ¡Suélteme atrevido!—

Instintivamente la apreté mas contra a mí, sus pequeños pechos pegados en mis pectorales. De acuerdo era hora de alejarla, no debía tener reacciones como las que estaba teniendo con una niña.

Respiré profundamente cuando la solté y ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de mi, su delicado aroma me tenía algo mareado.

Error, porque los ojos de Bella estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a la oscuridad para que ella me reconociera.

— ¿Príncipe Emmett?— La expresión se su cara se debatía entre el miedo y la furia — Que hace usted aquí.

— Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarle a usted señorita Swan, que está haciendo usted en medio del bosque, tan lejos de sus aposentos.

— Me perdí— su voz solo fue un pequeño susurro culposo, su vista se clavó en sus pies.

— Valla que usted es distraída para extraviarse del salón de baile a su recamara y terminar en el bosque lleno de posibles depredadores.

_Como yo por ejemplo_, pensé.

La muchachita traviesa permanecía con la mirada en el suelo.

— Tiene idea del revuelo que ha causado, mis hermanos y yo hemos formado una patrulla para darle caza, hay peones por todos lados— despotriqué de nuevo, molesto por su imprudencia — la cara que pondrá Edward cuando se entere que una niña es mejor jinete que él, o su padre.

— ¡No! ¡No me acuse con mi padre! Por favor— sus parpados revolotearon angustiados — le prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, no sabe lo cruel que es él con sus castigos me va a encerrar en la torre mas alta a pan y agua.

Probablemente su anterior timidez era una estrategia, por que ahora sus facciones eran todo menos tímidas, Bella parecía completamente segura de si misma. Tuve la sensación de ser fríamente manipulado.

— Pues se lo merece— le dije, aunque no lo pensara — Pero si queremos regresarla a su cuarto tendremos que esperar a que todos se vallan.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio.

— Tengo una idea— musito confiada.

— Estoy seguro que no me gustará pero no tengo otra opción ya que mi mente está en blanco.

Casi la pude ver rodando los ojos.

— Bien, usted me ayuda subir a mi yegua— comenzó.

— Y luego huyes a todo galope tomando ventaja mientras yo llego hasta mi caballo, no gracias.

Me lanzó una mirada envenenada y prosiguió como si no hubiera hablado.

— Después nos acercamos al castillo y yo me escondo mientras usted entrega a Gitana y les dice que logró recuperarla pero que el ladrón huyó, entonces yo espero a que todos se vallan a dormir y luego escalo hacia mi ventana.

¡Cielos esta chica es diabólica!

— Esta bien— accedí a regañadientes porque no se me ocurría algo mejor que no implicara echarla de cabeza—pero vas a montar a mi espalda, en mi caballo.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en unos momentos mas un capitulo nuevo he inédito :D**


	5. Príncipe Sinvergüenza

**El mundo Twilight pertenece a S.M. solo la historia es mía. **

**Príncipe sinvergüenza**

**Bella POV**

Por petición del príncipe Emmett, termine montada a su espalda, al final decidimos que Gitana debería volver sola, para no levantar sospechas. Emmett es un buen jinete a pesar del caballo poco ágil. No era propiedad del príncipe, por supuesto. Lo pude constatar por la mancha café en su lomo. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de "Stain" el caballo del detestable hijo de Sir Newton. Cabe mencionar que el pobre animal es tan torpe como su dueño, aunque se estaba portando muy bien, como si supiera que está siendo galopado por un miembro de la realeza.

En alguna parte he escuchado que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, si Stain, tiene un poquito de su odioso amo, ya lo imagino llegando a los establos relinchando:

— ¡Mírenme soy Stain, y cargué en mi lomo a un príncipe!

Mis diatribas internas se vieron apagadas cuando la velocidad del animal menguó y posteriormente se detuvo frente a mi ventana.

Hasta entonces me di cuenta que iba firmemente agarrada de la amplia espalda del príncipe, avergonzada deshice mi agarre para permitirle bajarse del caballo y después ayudarme a bajar.

—Me quiere explicar como va a llegar a su habitación señorita Bella.

Su falta de credibilidad hacia mis habilidades escapistas me resultaron un poco ofensivas. Cierto que sufrí algunas dificultades técnicas para montar mi caballo, pero no era mi culpa estar dotada de miembros mas largos y adecuada estatura. Yo soy inventiva pero nada puedo hacer contra la naturaleza que ha hecho a la mujer más pequeña y frágil que el varón.

—Aunque usted no lo crea su alteza, existen ciertas técnicas.

El muy fanfarrón soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¡Estoy ansioso de conocerlas!

Bufé.

—Verá, ¿Nota usted esa red de cuerdas que penden desde el balcón?—él las busco y asintió—bueno pues están diseñada para que yo pueda trepar por medio de ella.

—Interesante—meditó un poco antes de añadir— ¿qué pasaría si algún rufián quisiera colarse a su alcoba y aprovecharse de usted?

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! — Exclamé molesta y escandalizada—No soy estúpida, quito la red cuando no voy a utilizarla.

— ¡Lo que prueba que usted ya a hecho esta travesura antes!

¡Demonios! Caí en su trampa.

—Eso, su alteza, es algo que no es de su incumbencia. Tómelo como un secreto que una dama no está dispuesta a revelar.

— ¿Y dónde está la dama?—preguntó burlonamente.

— Yo no he visto ninguna por aquí—le seguí el juego, y si me disculpa tengo una pared que trepar.

Avancé hacia la red pero su fuerte brazo me detuvo.

—No creé que merezco un premio por haberla rescatado.

—Un caballero no pide nada a cambio de un favor—refuté.

— ¡ah pero yo no he dicho que soy un caballero!

Lo miré exasperada pero controlé mi carácter, para bien o para mal le debo una al principito.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere alteza?

Lo que me faltaba tener que hacerle favores a alguien que lo tiene todo, seguro iba a pedirme que arreglara un encuentro casual con alguna de mis hermanas o algo por el estilo.

—Un beso—soltó retador.

— ¡¿Qué!?—su petición me dejo helada.

¡¿Como se atreve?! ¡Yo nunca he besado a nadie! ¡Por Dios!

—Solo un besito, que le cuesta, uno pequeñito.

Me daban ganas se borrar su tonta sonrisita de un buen golpe, con todo y los dulces hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

—Está bien—acepté—pero será en la mejilla.

Sin decir nada el se agachó para que yo pudiera alcanzar su cara con mis labios, antes de posar mis labios en su destino, cerré los ojos he imagine que iba besar a mi padre, pero el muy canalla se aprovecho de esto y volvió el rostro estampando sus labios en los míos.

Naturalmente me puse como fiera enjaulada y le aticé un golpe con el puño cerrado, tal como Jacob me enseñó, espero que la deje una marca.

—Es usted un atrevido—sentencié aun molesta.

El príncipe se estaba sobando la quijada pero aún así sonreía.

—Espero que le haya dolido—le dije destilando veneno.

—Créame señorita Bella, ha valido la pena.

¡Demonio de hombre!

— ¿Es qué usted no tiene vergüenza?

— La pierdo en presencia de jovencitas hermosas.

Esta situación no iba llevarnos a ningún lado, así que di media vuelta y comencé a escalar, el príncipe Emmett me siguió pero no lo tomé en cuenta.

—Considere lo ocurrido como el precio de mi silencio señorita Bella y tenga mas cuidado cuando tome paseos nocturnos.

Estaba por llegar al balcón pero no pude resistirme de contestarle.

—No hubiese tenido tantos problemas si ciertos príncipes no estuvieran tan habidos de meterse en donde no los llaman, y créame, es usted el que tiene suerte de que yo guarde silencio, porque si mi padre se entera de su agravio, poco le iban a importar sus títulos nobiliarios ¡barbaján!

Continué avanzando sin ver su reacción, una ves que estuve dentro, jale la cuerda, él seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

—Y por cierto— agregue con dignidad—solo mi familia y mis amigos me llaman Bella—asá que señorita Isabella para usted, ¡confianzudo!

Le saqué la lengua pero dudo que lo haya notado en la oscuridad.

Mi "crimen" nocturno fue el tema de conversación durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto me senté lo más lejos posible del príncipe besucón que no dejó de mirarme con ojos coquetos a cada rato. Sin embargo disfruté mucho sus constantes burlas al príncipe Edward que lucía todo sonrojado y penoso por no haber alcanzado al rufián. Me pregunto de que color se pondría su cara si se entera que el rufián era yo: la niña poco agraciada que no lo tentaba para nada.

Por muy divertido que sería descubrir el impacto que tendría tal confidencia en el príncipe Edward, lo que yo si sabía y estaba totalmente segura, era la sorpresa que se llevarían mi padre y mi madre con su consecuente castigo. Mala idea ¡Mala idea!

Los días pasaron y las tres semanas de la visita real en el castillo Swan estaban por concluir. Por la noche se celebraría un gran banquete, aunque nadie lo hubiese mencionado, se esperaba que el príncipe Jasper pidiera la mano de Rosalie esta noche.

El castillo estaba patas arriba, mamá quería todo perfecto, así que paso de la hora del té con la Reyna Esme y mis hermanas para supervisar que todo estuviera a su gusto.

Yo me escabullí, como siempre. Todos estaban muy ocupados para prestarme atención así que tome un libro de la biblioteca de mi padre, una manta y me dirigí los jardines para leer tranquila.

Estaba muy concentrada en mi lectura, recargada en un viejo roble junto al lago, cuando fui interrumpida por el príncipe sinvergüenza.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeña delincuente el día de hoy?

El príncipe Emmett siempre encontraba algún momento justo en el me encontraba sola para importunarme con comentarios burlones, yo solo me dedicaba a ignorarlo, lo que no hacia mas que aumentar su odioso interés en mi persona.

—Para su información mi lord, yo no soy ninguna delincuente, le recuerdo que la yegua que supuestamente fue robada el día del baile me pertenece, así que no puedo robarme a mi misma, por lo tanto no hubo crimen. Y por supuesto que no le pertenezco, así que no soy su nada.

Me observó maravillado y yo en cambio le lancé una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a una dama en sus quehaceres.

—Siga hablando ¡Por favor! No sabe lo entretenido que me es escucharla.

Era la misma plática que teníamos a diario. Entonces yo diría.

—Es que acaso me ha tomado como vuestro bufón real.

Y el después respondería tan descaradamente como lo hacía siempre "No me divierto a su costa, me divierto con usted"

Y sin embargo me dejó helada con sus siguientes palabras:

— ¡Algún día serás mi esposa Isabella Swan!

Me quedé sin palabras, no se si de forma afortunada, una voz aterciopelada rompió con el incomodo silencio.

—Me pregunto que pensaría Lady Swan de que su hija menor esté afuera conversando con un hombre sin carabina.

—Edward hermano, no seas tan anticuado, la señorita Swan estaba reposando en la comodidad de su jardín, fui yo quien irrumpió su tranquilidad con mi presencia, si nos disculpa señorita Swan la dejamos tranquila.

Los dos príncipes se marcharon enseguida dejándome mareada y con la cabeza hecha un lio.

**Rosalie POV**

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo era perfecta. Y me alegré. El vestido sacaba el mejor partido a mi figura, lo cual no era muy difícil, mi peinado era espectacular pero elegante, lo que tampoco era difícil porque mi pelo es sedoso y dócil y también estaba luciendo esta noche la mejor gargantilla de Madre. Yo tenía que lucir perfecta para mi noche perfecta. Hoy por fin mis sueños se harían realidad. Yo tenía mi vida planeada desde los diez años, y estaba segura de que todos mis sueños se harían realidad, una seguridad que me brindaba el ser poseedora de una belleza sin igual. Y no era solo mi vanidad la que hablaba, soy y siempre seré una mujer admirada, no había hombre que no se detuviera de sus tareas para contemplarme, o damisela que no envidiara mi hermoso cabello, la suavidad de mi piel. Incluso mis hermanas y mi madre me adoraban. Mi madre siempre dijo que mi belleza era digna de la realeza y eso iba suceder muy pronto.

Mi plan de vida incluía un prometido apuesto y digno de mi rango, una boda de ensueño, un matrimonio cómodo y muchos hijos, en ese orden.

Sin duda cuando me enteré que me casaría con el príncipe Jasper y en futuro me convertiría en Reyna, creí que moriría de felicidad. Siendo yo esposa de un rey, aseguraría la estabilidad de mi familia que se veía amenazada por la falta de herederos varones y también conseguiría los mejores matrimonios para mis hermanas, ya que en el fondo me sentía un poco por ser tan hermosa y opacarlas.

De una cosa estoy segura jamás me espere lo que iba suceder esa noche que debió de ser perfecta y se convirtió en la peor de mi vida

**Bueno se que es un capitulo muy corto pero es lo único con lo que puedo comprometerme ahora. Trataré de subir un capitulo por semana, serán capítulos cortos, no se cuantos exactamente pero faltan como cinco capítulos para llegar al punto del prefacio, para ello Bella tiene que crecer y Alice y Rosalie se tienen que casar. Ya se imaginaran por donde va el asunto. El próximo capitulo será un POV Rosalie completo.**

**Besitos Mordelones**


End file.
